


Seeing Red, Feeling Blue

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Cesaro is frustrated after the draft and it falls to you to get him to calm down.





	Seeing Red, Feeling Blue

“Cesaro?” I called out, wandering around backstage. He had gone missing after he got drafted to Raw and did his interview with Jojo and now no one could find him. I knew he was upset because he had been hoping to be drafted to Smackdown. Everyone knew it, and yet he was stuck with Stephanie McMahon.

I finally found him hidden away in a corner next to a giant crate, folded up between it and the wall. His head was in his hands and he was eerily still. “Cesaro?” I asked quietly, crouching down in front of him.

He picked his head up, frustration clearly showing on his face, but he forced a small smile for me. “Yes, dear?”

“I have good news,” I began, taking one of his hands in mine and smiling softly back at him. “I got drafted to Raw right after you. We’ll be on the same brand, which means we can still travel and room together and everything.”

The smile that was on his face quickly fell into a frown and he wrenched his hand from mine before standing up. “Excuse me?” he asked, venom in his voice.

Okay so this wasn’t the reaction I was hoping for. I stood up as well, still facing him. “We’re on Raw together. I thought you’d be happy.”

“No, I’m not happy. You don’t deserve to be on Raw! You should be on Smackdown! You’ll get pushed to the wayside here and you don’t deserve that! Not to mention you should have been picked so much earlier. Where is Stephanie? I must speak with her,” Cesaro’s eyes flashed near black before he stepped around me, walking swiftly down the hallway.

“Cesaro, stop, I’ll be fine! You’re on Raw, too!” I reminded him, nearly running to keep up with him.

He stopped quickly, causing me to run into him and have to catch myself, hands resting on his chest. “I know I’m on Raw,” his words were slow and deliberate. “And it is complete bullshit. But I can deal with it. I know I can. You shouldn’t have to.”

Cesaro turned on his heel before stalking off again, muttering to himself. “Cesaro, don’t do anything rash. Just relax!” I yelled, following after him once again.

“I cannot relax when this brand split, the thing that was supposed to ‘shake up the WWE’ is doing nothing than perpetuating the mess it was to begin with,” he said with conviction.

I shook my head, full on running to get in front of him, stopping him in front of a closet. “Just listen to me for a second,” I pleaded.

“I can’t right now, mon cher. Let me handle this and then –“ I cut him off, shoving him into the closet to our right before walking in after him, closing and locking the door behind me. “What are you doing?” he asked. I couldn’t see his face thanks to how dark it was, but I could picture his eyes narrowing at me.

“You’re too high strung to do much of anything right now. You have got to relax. I can’t let you go storming up to Stephanie McMahon and throwing a fit! You’ll lose your job,” I explained, fumbling for the light switch.

Cesaro sighed, his hand brushing mine as he reached past me for the light switch. “You were too far to the right,” he gestured to my hand, which was closer to the doorframe than it was the light switch. I nodded, dropping my hand to my side as Cesaro rubbed his face with his hand. “It’s not fair,” he muttered.

“I know it isn’t. But if anyone can work through it, it’s you. You’ll be the top guy soon. I know you will,” I brushed my hand over his cheek, smiling at him as he finally looked at me.

“And yourself?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine. I’m too stubborn to let anyone keep me down,” I assured him.

Cesaro finally smiled at me, bringing his hands up to my waist. “You’re amazing. You know that, right?”

“Well, of course. Though it’s nice to hear you say it,” I replied, leaning forward to kiss him. He groaned as our tongues met, stepping closer to me and shoving a leg in between mine, his frustration getting the better of him.

He broke apart a few moments later, his thumbs rubbing circles on my hipbones over my shirt. “You deserve more than just this closet, too.”

I rolled my eyes, my hands moving to the hem of his Raw shirt, lifting it over his head. “There you go again, telling me I deserve more than I’m given. I’m okay with this, too. We can make it work,” I assured him, kissing his jaw. He growled as I nipped at his jawbone, pulling my shirt off and throwing it down near his. He sucked on the skin on my collarbone, obviously trying to leave a mark as he removed my bra as well, tossing it carelessly on the ground.

I moaned as Cesaro moved his mouth down to one nipple, sucking it into his mouth harshly as he took the other between his thumb and forefinger. My body arched into him and I moved one hand to the back of his head, holding him to my chest. My other hand went to the band of his trunks, reaching for his cock.

Cesaro removed his mouth from my chest as my hand wrapped around him, stroking him softly. He kissed me harshly as I shoved his trunks down as far as I could get them before I dropped to my knees. I immediately took as much of him into my mouth as I could, swirling my tongue as much as I could as he jerked his hips erratically. I supported myself with my hands on his thighs, letting himself thrust into my mouth. After a moment, I felt his thighs tense and he backed away, pulling me up by the arms and shoving me into the closet door again.

He yanked my shorts down, making me step out of them before lifting me up, forcing me to wrap my legs around him. He groaned, kissing me as one of his hands trailed down to my pussy, feeling the wetness that gathered there. He pushed a finger into me, curling it and I moaned, breaking the kiss. “Cesaro, please,” I whined, grinding my hips toward his.

Cesaro grinned, removing his finger from my heat, replacing it with his thick cock in one swift thrust. I cried out, my fingers scrambling for purchase on his shoulders and his mouth went to my neck, kissing and nipping at it. His thrusts were deep and even, jarring me against the door at an even pace. “Fuck! I…I – oh my god,” I moaned, throwing my head back when one thrust hit me particularly deep.

“You going to come for me?” Cesaro grunted, pressing his thumb to my clit and moving in circles. I nodded, clutching onto his shoulders even harder, my fingernails leaving crescent shaped indents. “Then do it. Come for me.”

I whined, high pitched and long as I finally came around him, my legs tensing around his waist. He groaned in return, thrusting faster before I felt him come as well, slumping forward. I sighed, content, before pressing our lips together once more. “You feel better now?” I asked.

Cesaro laughed softly. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

I shrugged as he pulled out of me, placing my legs on the ground softly. “I knew you needed to relax. What better way to relax than this?”

“You’re too good to me,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I shook my head. “Not even close to the truth, but I’ll take it. We’ll be okay, you know. Raw isn’t ready for us.”

He laughed. “You planning on causing some chaos over there?”

“Me, cause chaos?” I asked, feigning surprise. “Would I ever do that?”

“Oh, you would. You know you would,” he laughed again, holding my shorts out to me. I took them from him, watching him get dressed once more, a smile on his face rather than the frown that was there earlier. He looked up at me when he was down, gesturing to my clothes. “Are you going to get dressed? Because if you continue to stand there like that, I cannot be held responsible for any further action I may take.”

“I just…I love you, you know that, right?” I smiled at him.

“Oh, mon cher. Je t’aime beaucoup,” he replied, pressing one more kiss to my lips.


End file.
